A display panel has a circuit for driving the display panel to emit light, and a low-level voltage signal is a signal required by the circuit. For example, usually it requires a low-level voltage signal and other signals together to achieve controlling of a scan driving circuit. Therefore, a low-level voltage signal line should be provided in the display panel to achieve transmission of the low-level voltage signal.
However, after testing the display panel, it is found that during the working process of the display panel, a panel film layer nearby the low-level voltage signal line is prone to be damaged due to a large amount of heat generated by the low-level voltage signal line, resulting in access of external water and oxygen and thus causing corrosion of the panel.